elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Otis Elevator Company Australia Sydney *Sydney International Airport Terminal 1 and 2 *Allianz Centre *Deutsche Bank Place (2003-2005) *David Jones department store (1926)Modded by Scope Elevators, maintained by Schindler. *201 Elizabeth Street *Sydney TowerModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *Hilton Hotel Sydney *Park Hyatt Sydney *Intercontinental Hotel Sydney (1984)Modernized with concave buttons. Series 1 call buttons and indicators outside remain intact. *Westin Hotel Sydney *The Strand Arcade (modernized from manually controlled Otis elevators) TX20 Otis SKYWAY High-rise High-speed Traction Elevators @ Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney-0|Otis SKYWAY High-speed elevators in Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney. Antique_OTIS_Elevator_-The_Strand_Arcade.jpg|One of the two historic Otis elevators at The Strand Arcade, Sydney. Melbourne *Eureka Tower *Crown Entertainment Complex (1994, modernized by Schindler) **Crown Promenade **Crown Metropol *Myer, Melbourne *The Langham Melbourne *David Jones Melbourne (Male End) *Sofitel Melbourne *Parkroyal Melbourne Airport *Melbourne GPO Canada Ontario *CN Tower, Toronto, ON *Standard Life Centre, Toronto, ON (1984) *Royal Bank Plaza, Toronto, ON (1976-1979) British Columbia *Pan Pacific Hotel, Vancouver B.C. *Fairmont Empress Hotel, Victoria B.C. *Fairmont Pacific Rim Hotel, Vancouver B.C. *Royal Center, Vancouver B.C. *Harbor Center, Vancouver B.C. China Hong Kong *Most of MTR StationsInclude Ex. KCR Stations (1979-2004) *Central Plaza (1992) *International Finance Centre (2) (2001) *Sheraton Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (1974)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s with Series 3 fixtures. The exterior scenic elevators were the very first scenic elevators installed in Hong Kong. *Caritas Medical Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1964)Bed elevators were refurbished in the early 2000s and modernized in 2011. The outpatient clinic elevator was refurbished by Otis but later replaced by Mitsubishi in 2011. *Kai Tak Cruise Terminal, Kai Tak (2013)Gen2 elevators. *Sha Tin Racecourse, Sha Tin (1979) *Nan Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan (1983) Shanghai *Shanghai Oriental Pearl TV Tower *Super Brand Mall (2002) Shenzhen *Shenzhen Metro Macau *Macau Tower *Macau Maritime Ferry Terminal Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pop! Hotels Kelapa Gading (2013-2014) *Jubilee School Jakarta, Sunter (2003) Central Jakarta *Hotel Borobudur (1970)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M. *Gedung Indosat *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel *Garden/Gomen Textile Pasar Baru (1994) *Istana Pasar Baru *Metro Pasar Baru (2014, replacement from Hitachi Computer Control elevators) *Bakmi GM Sunda, Menteng (1994) *Carolus Hospital (modernized by Otis and Line) *Planetarium Jakarta, Cikini (Otis 2000 elevator) *Kosgoro Building (1970s, modernized in 1996) *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (fmr. Hotel Nikko)Main elevators have been replaced by Mitsubishi. The service elevators were originally installed in the 1970s but they were modernized by Otis in the early 1990s and are still original nowadays. *Zara - Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2014) *Menara Thamrin *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (1962, modernized in 2007) *Wisma Bumiputera *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (1970s) *Arthaloka Building (1976) *Menara Intiland (Mandiri Lobby and Annex) *Mayapada Tower 2 (1991, currently being replaced into ThyssenKrupp elevators) *Sultan Hotel (fmr. Hilton Hotel) (1976) *Manggala Wanabakti Building *Jakarta Convention Center *Gelora Bung Karno - Stadion Utama (Main Stadium) *Sentral Senayan I (1997) *Panin Center/Bank Panin Pusat (1984) *Globe Plaza Pasar Baru (1980s) *Mediterania Lagoon Residences West Jakarta *Lippo Mall Puri, Jakarta (2013) *Menara Peninsula Hotel (1998) *Lindeteves Trade Center, Glodok *BPK Penabur 1 Christian High School (SMAK BPK Penabur 1), Tanjung Duren (1998)These buildings have Otis 2000 VF elevators. *Siloam Hospital Kebon Jeruk (1988, modernized in 2013) *Lokasari Square (two of them were replaced into EXPlift) East Jakarta *Cawang Kencana *Graha Pratama, Cawang (1994) *Menara Hijau, Cawang *Menara MTH Cawang (2011) *Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Headquarters, Jakarta Gen2 elevators. South Jakarta *Wisma Bayuadji *Hotel Melawai *Bakmi GM Melawai *Blok M Plaza (1989, modernized in 2014, scenic elevators) *Kartika Chandra Hotel (1971, modernized by Otis in the early 1990's) *Plaza Mandiri *Berita Satu Plaza *Medistra Hospital Kuningan (1991) *Graha Mustika Ratu (modernized in 2013) *Tebet Green (2011) *Menara Bidakara 2 (2009) *Wisma PKK Melati Jaya (Pemda DKI Jakarta) Kebagusan, Pasar Minggu *YPK Mandiri Hospital *Jakarta Eye Center *Graha Irama *Aini Eye Hospital, Kuningan *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Shopping Arcade *Epiwalk Rasuna Epicentrum *Cyber 2 Tower (2009) *Raffles Jakarta (2015) Surabaya, East Java *Golden City Mall *Maumu Hotel and Lounge *Sheraton Hotel Surabaya (1995) *Somerset Hotel (1995) Bali Nusa Dua *Melia Bali, Nusa Dua (1998) Otis 2000 elevator MeliaBali 1F.JPG|One of the two Otis 2000 VF elevators in Melia Bali (1st floor). Otis 2000 elevator MeliaBali 4F.JPG|The same Otis 2000 VF elevator at Melia Bali (4th floor) Jimbaran *Jimbaran Corner Building (2011) Kuta-Legian *Lippo Mall Kuta (2012-ongoing)Has Otis Gen2 elevators. The escalators were installed by Pillar. *Harris Resort Kuta Beach (fmr. Sahid Resort Kuta) (1990s) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach (2014) *The Stones Legian *Padma Resort Legian (2010)Replaced from three GoldStar elevators (1989) into Gen2. **Family Block (2014) *Berry Hotel (2011) Seminyak *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Resort Hotel (2013) Denpasar *Taman Suci Hotel (1997) Bandung *Cascade Factory Outlet (2007) *Hyatt Regency Bandung *Dago Plaza *Kings Shopping Center Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal D, E and F, Tangerang, Banten (2012)Originally Otis elevators with Series 1 fixtures from 1985, modernized by Line in the 2000s, then replaced by Otis in 2012. *Mall @ Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2012) *AEON Mall BSD City, South Tangerang, Banten (2014-2015) *Inna Samudra Beach Hotel, Pelabuhan Ratu, Sukabumi (1966) Makassar *Sahid Jaya Hotel *Mall Panakukang *Phinsi Tower UNM Japan *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, Tokyo (2004) *Apple Store Ginza, Tokyo (2003) *Haneda Airport Domestic Terminal 1, Tokyo (access to Keikyu Line) *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi, Tokyo (1920s) *Akihabara UDX Building, Tokyo (2005) *Shinagawa Station (Keiku to JR shuttle elevator) *Akita Station Footbridge *JR Kashii Station *Nagoya Station, Nagoya (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) New Zealand *Grand Arcade, Wellington *Capital on the Quays, Wellington (modernized from Kone) *Novotel, Wellington *Victoria Street Car Park, Wellington *Wellington Hospital (old building), Wellington *Westfield Queensgate, Wellington *The Mall, Upper Hutt, Wellington *Tui Oaks Motel, Taupo *Westfield Riccarton, Auckland *Auckland International Airport, Auckland Singapore *Swissotel the Stamford Hotel (1986) *Raffles City (1986) *Raffles City Office Tower (1986, modernized) *Clifford Centre *AXA Tower (formerly 8 Shenton Way) (1986) *Republic Plaza (1995) *Capital Tower *The Concourse *Peninsula Plaza *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel, Singapore (1976, modernized) *Fook Hai Bulding, Chinatown *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks and few MRT stations: **North East Line (2003) **Downtown Line (2013) **Changi Airport MRT Station (East West Line) (2001) **Orchard MRT Station (North South Line) (2009)Replaced from Toshiba elevator, street access elevator only. **Somerset MRT Station (North South Line) (2009) **Jurong East MRT Station (JEMP platforms A&B) (2011)Installed as part of Jurong East Modification Project (JEMP) **Marina South Pier station **Dover MRT Station (East West Line) (2001) **Marina Bay MRT station (Circle line and new exits ) *Tampines Mall (service elevators) *Esplanade - Theaters on the Bay (2001) *IKEA Alexandra (2009, modernized from Toshiba elevators) *AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio (2006) *Lot One, Choa Chu Kang *HarborFront Centre (formerly World Trade Centre) (1976, modernized in 2003) *Crowne Plaza Changi Airport (2008) *Tampines 1 *The Arcade (Otis Compass destination dispatch elevators) *Beach Station (Sentosa Express), Sentosa Island (street to platform) *Tanglin Shopping Centre *Centrepoint Shopping Centre (1983, modernized in 2007) *Tung Centre *Alexandra Retail Centre Carpark *Victoria Hotel (vintage gated Otis elevator and modern Gen2 elevator) *Orchard Towers *NTUC Supermarket Toa Payoh Central *Fu Lu Shou Complex *One Marina Boulevard (public, has Gen2 elevators) *One Marina Boulevard (office, has double deck elevators) *W Hotel Sentosa Island *New MediaCorp office at one North (expected to be commissioned in 2015) *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 33, 34 Chai Chee HDB **Block 53, 54, 61 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 20 MacPherson HDB **Block 88 Commonwealth HDB **Block 1 Beach Road HDB **Block 6 Farrer Road HDB **Block 105 Henderson Crescent HDB **Block 95 Aljunied HDB **Block 168 Queensway HDB *Link bridge btwn Outram Park MRT station and bus stop near SGH Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok *Grand China Hotel, Bangkok *Phayathai Plaza, Bangkok *Indra Regent Hotel, Bangkok (1971) *Grande Ville Hotel, Bangkok *Esplanade Ratchadaphisek, Bangkok *Grand China Yaowaraj, Bangkok *VIE Hotel Bangkok *Watergate Pavillion, Bangkok *Centara Watergate Pavillion Hotel, Bangkok *The Berkeley Hotel Pratunam, Bangkok *True Tower, Bangkok Northern Bangkok * CentralPlaza Ladprao, Bangkok Southern Bangkok *Imperial Queen's Park, Bangkok *Bangkok Hotel Lotus Sukhumvit *Central Chidlom, Bangkok *Thai CC Tower, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom *SV City, BangkokModded from older Express Lifts elevators. *Time Square Building, Bangkok *Midtown Asoke, Bangkok *Nana Square, Bangkok *ITF Tower, Bangkok *Montien Hotel Bangkok (1964) *Mandarin Oriental Bangkok *Dusit Thani Hotel, Bangkok *Peninsula Plaza, Bangkok *Gaysorn Plaza, Bangkok *Ramada Plaza Menam Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *Furama Silom, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok (2001)Elevonic 411 elevators *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Robinson Bangrak, Bangkok *Pathumwan Princess Hotel, Bangkok *The Up, Bangkok * The Nine, Bangkok * Alma Link Building, Bangkok *Eastin Grand Hotel Sathorn Bangkok *Central Silom Complex, Bangkok *Silom Complex Tower, Bangkok *CentralWorld, Bangkok (Zone Atrium) *ZEN Departmentstore, Bangkok *ZEN World, Bangkok *MBK Center, BangkokModernized from 1980s Hitachi elevators. *Big C Supercenter Bangna, Bangkok *Gateway Ekamai, Bangkok *Maneeya Center, Bangkok *Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok *Anantara Siam Bangkok Hotel *Wave Place Building, Bangkok *TCIF Tower, Bangkok Northern Thonburi * Tang Hua Seng (Krungthon), Bangkok * The Sense, Bangkok * Pata Pinklao, Bangkok * Siriraj Hospital, Bangkok ** Chutatuj Building ** Anantamahidol Building * Sinn Sathorn Tower, Bangkok Southern Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT), Bangkok ** School of Information Technology ** Science Laboratory Building, Faculty of Science ** Car Park Building ** Visawa Wattana Building * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus, Bangkok ** Media Technology and Applied Arts Building ** School of Bioresources and Technology * Kornpitacksuksa School, Bangkok Central Region * Lumpini Wheel Condo Pakkret, Nonthaburi * Nonthaburi Palace Hotel * CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom Northern Region * Dusit D2 Hotel, Chiangmai Northeastern Region * Premium Outlet Udonthani Southern Region *Colours Hotel Kata, Phuket *Sky Lounge Patong, Phuket United Kingdom *Harrod's Department Store, London (1920s) *Northwick Park Hospital, London (1970) *Westfield Stratford City, London (2010) *Hilton London Metropole, London (Compass destination dispatch elevators) *St. Pancras Hotel, London (2011) *Gunwharf Quay, Portsmouth (2000) *Bluewater, Kent United States *Westin Hotel, Seattle , WA *Atlanta Marriott Marquis, Atlanta, GA (1985) *Westin Peachtree Plaza Hotel, Atlanta, GA (1975) *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta, GA (1992) *Prudential Tower, Boston, MassachussettsModernized twice using Luxury fixtures and again with Series 2. *Hotel Albuquerque Old Town, Albuquerque, NMModded by ThyssenKrupp in 2011. *Sheraton Hotel (formerly Hyatt Regency), Kansas City, MO *Bank of America Building (500 N Main St.), Roswell, NM *Plaza of the Americas, Dallas, TX *Thanksgiving Tower, Dallas, TX *Spitzer Building, Toledo, OH * Detroit Masonic Temple, Detroit, Michigan (1920s) *Renaissance Center, Detroit, Michigan *Empire State Building, NY (1931) *Singer Building, NY (1920s) *Ex. World Trade Center (Twin Towers), NY (1968) *Haunted Mansion, Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (1969) * Ariel's Grotto, Disney California Adventure, Anaheim, CA (2001) * 1800 Maple Ave Parking Garage, Evanston, IL (2000) France * Le Playmouth, Brest (2014-2015) * 305 Jurien de la Gravière Street, Brest (Branded as CFA) * Le Floch Office Building, Brest (2009) * Flunch, Brest (2010) * Centre D'Affaires Europe, Brest (2014) * Vieux Kerhorre Shopping Mall, Le Relecq-Kerhuon * Eiffel Tower, Paris (1889)These buildings have Double Deck Elevators. * Residence De L'Océan (1988) Plougonvelin Other countries *Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1996) *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, United Arab Emirates (currently the world's fastest and tallest elevators since 2010. *National University of Malaysia, Bangi, Malaysia *Mayak Shopping Center, Dubna, Russia Notes and references Otis